The present invention relates to endoscopic surgical instruments, and more particularly to instruments known as end effectors which may include cutters or scissors, graspers and dissectors which are useful in laparoscopic or endoscopic procedures. The surgical instruments made according to the present invention are bipolar to permit safe and effective dissection, incising and cauterization of blood vessels, bleeding tissues, or non-bleeding tissues.
The use of heat for the cauterization of bleeding wounds dates back for centuries. More recently, the use of radio frequency (RF) electrical current traveling through a portion of the body has been widely used to stop bleeding. The RF energy cauterizes the blood by heating the blood proteins to a temperature where those proteins congeal similarly to the process involved in the cooking of egg whites. RF energy is preferred because its frequency is above that which could otherwise cause neuromuscular stimulation. The most frequently used modes of RF cauterization are monopolar and bipolar coagulation.
In monopolar coagulation, an active electrode is applied to a bleeding site and the electrical current flows from the electrode through the patient's body to a return electrode which may be a conductive plate in electrical contact with a large surface area of the patient's body such as the buttocks or thigh. One technique in which the monopolar mode may be employed involves fulguration which is the use of a spark or arc from the active electrode to the tissue.
Bipolar devices include both the active and return electrodes. Thus the electrical current flows down the surgical instrument to the active electrode and typically crosses a space on the order of millimeters, or shorter, to the return electrode and returns through the surgical device. Because no external return electrode is required, bipolar electrical surgical devices have the inherent advantage of containing the RF energy in a defined area. This prevents potential patient complications related to monopolar RF energy traveling through the patient's body, such as the burning of nearby tissue or affecting the neurological function. The reduction of patient complications is also accomplished because bipolar devices typically require less RF energy than equivalent monopolar devices.
Endoscopic surgical instruments, such as the bipolar electrosurgical end effectors are often used in laparoscopic surgery, which is most commonly employed for cholecystectomies (gall bladder surgeries), hysterectomies, appendectomies, and hernia repair. These surgeries are generally initiated with the introduction of a Veress needle into the patient's abdominal cavity. The Veress needle has a stylet which permits the introduction of gas into the abdominal cavity. After the Veress needle is properly inserted, it is connected to a gas source and the abdominal cavity is insufflated to an approximate abdominal pressure of 15 mm Hg. By insufflating the abdominal cavity, a pneumoperitoneum is created separating the wall of the body cavity from the internal organs. A surgical trocar is then used to puncture the body cavity. The piercing tip or obturator of the trocar is inserted through the cannula or sheath and the cannula partially enters the body cavity through the incision made by the trocar. The obturator can then be removed from the cannula and an elongated endoscope or camera may be inserted through the cannula to view the body cavity, or surgical instruments such as bipolar electrosurgical end effectors according to the present invention, may be inserted to perform the desired procedure.
Frequently an operation using trocars will require three or four punctures so that separate cannula are available for the variety of surgical instruments which may be required to complete a particular procedure. As described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,258,006 for bipolar electrosurgical forceps, the alternatives to bipolar cauterization or coagulation have been unacceptable. Monopolar instruments, using RF energy, often require greater current and provide unpredictabilities in current flow which may have a destructive effect on tissues surrounding the area to be cauterized.
While non-contact positioning of a laser may overcome this shortcoming, the laser has no way of holding a bleeding vessel and is not used on large bleeders. Laser based cauterization instruments remain expensive and unsuitable for tissue dissection techniques other than cauterization, such as blunt dissection or sharp dissection. Laser cauterization instruments suffer from the additional shortcomings that it is difficult to control the depth of penetration of the laser energy and that non-contact positioning of a laser can permit the laser beam to reflect off of other instruments and cause damage to surrounding tissue.
Furthermore, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,443 for an electrosurgical apparatus, there have been difficulties in bipolar instruments in two primary areas. The first is the difficulty in preventing excessive trauma or charring to the tissue being cauterized. Such charring or tissue damage can impede healing and regrowth of tissue. In addition, bipolar instruments suffer from a buildup of coagulated blood or severed tissue. In prior art instruments, such buildup impeded the effectiveness of the cauterization action of the instrument, and also tended to cause recently cauterized tissue to adhere to the coagulated blood and tissue on the instrument resulting in tears and reopening of blood flows along the cut or incision. The invention described herein overcomes these shortcomings and may effectively reduce the number of surgical instruments required for a given procedure.